


芝麻花生强强滚

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 黑芝麻与花生的后续
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 19





	芝麻花生强强滚

**Author's Note:**

> 黑芝麻与花生的后续

多年之后，贺天再次想起初遇的那天，那时的莫莫软乎乎的，谁也没想到他会变成今天这样一手揍翻一人的小恶霸，其实在儿时过后他们分开了好长一段时间，直到上个月才再次相遇，重逢的那天莫关山正骑在一个人身上猛揍，多亏了他那标志的红和脖子上小小的痣，贺天才将他认出来，于是他便悄悄的靠近，在他身后喊了一声，「莫莫？」

莫关山皱眉停手，满脸杀意的转头吼道「谁他妈鸡巴敢喊老子小名！」，直见一个黑发的高大帅哥站在他身后，他细微的歪了头，猛得站起身胡乱把手上的血擦在身上

「哥哥？贺天哥哥？」

贺天听闻笑着点了头，示意他没认错，接着他的莫莫甩开凶狠的表情抱着他上下跳来跳去，「你回来了！你回来了！」

贺天从小时候开始只要看见莫关山的笑，就觉得幸福到不行现在也例外，他抱着莫关山用身体感受对方，他的莫莫真的长大了，长得又高又好看，就是身材有点瘦，但笑容和那双漂亮的眼睛还是如儿时一样清澈，他们相拥了一下，贺天便把莫关山带回家，他知道莫关山现在是自己住，他那温柔的母亲在多年前以重病去世，他半工半读的照顾自己长大，他得知消息时心痛的不行，只想赶快奔回他的莫莫身边

于是他赶前着好几年完成他父亲交代他必须完成的学业，一拿到证书后他就立马驱车前往机场回国，找到了他正在打架的莫莫

到家后，贺天搂着人坐到沙发上，他蹲在跟前双手捧起莫关山的脸，皱眉，莫关山精致的小脸上因为打架蹭出了些许擦伤，小时候白嫩的肉脸也消瘦了不少，而当事人却无感的侧脸磨蹭贺天温暖的手心，贺天狠心的捏了捏他的脸，伤口被牵扯到让莫关山下意识倒吸一口气，满脸不解地看着天

「哥哥为什么捏我啊」

贺天直接回避他的问题，「为什么打架？」

莫关山撇开眼，漫不经心地说，「没为什么，反正是他活该」，说完还用小眼神看了一下贺天，发现对方还是皱着眉，寻思着要说点什么扯开话题，「哥哥你什么时候回来的啊，怎么知道我在那里」，越说头越低，「我是不是变很多，都不可爱了」

见他垂着脑袋右手抠着左手，贺天嘴角不禁上扬，这人在外面是天不怕地不怕的恶霸，在他面前倒是跟小时候一模一样，只要感到不安就会开始抠手，但贺天忍住搓揉他脑袋的欲望，收回笑容伸手用食指将他头顶起

「今天回来的，只要是关于你的我都知道」，贺天捏住他的下巴左瞧右看，而后深深地与他对视，「恩，确实变了很多，变得比小时候更可爱了」，突如其来的话让莫关山满脸通红，猛得扭转头部脱离贺天的禁锢，但随即又被抓住下颚纽了回来，贺天更为严肃的低声再次问道：「所以为什么打架」

莫关山看到贺天沉着脸马上就认怂了，垂下湿濡的眼睛，用被捏的嘟起的嘴巴说，「谁叫他要趁我下班把我堵在巷子！乱摸乱抱还亲我！我没办法才揍他的」

贺天松开手，用拇指轻柔的抚摸莫关山被捏红的脸，他完全没有想到会是这样的原因，震惊过后的是愤怒，「他抱你摸你还亲了你？！亲哪？摸哪了？」

「唔……摸了腰，亲了我的脖子」

看这贺天突来的愤怒莫关山有点摸不着头绪，便乖乖用纤长的手指指着被侵犯部位，贺天顺着莫关山指的方向看去，果真在白皙的脖子上看见一块吻痕，他臭着脸死瞪着那块皮肤，像是要把它看穿一般，而莫关山还傻呼呼地以为贺天是因为他打架在生气，他拉了拉贺天的衣袖，「哥哥？不要生气我下次不打架了」

贺天这时才抬头看莫关山，但他这一抬头眼神太过凶狠倒是把莫关山吓得往后一缩，贺天赶紧收回眼神一把将莫关山揉进怀里，像是他会被抢走一般，「我没有生你气，下次再有人欺负你，换我揍死他」，莫关山点头咯咯咯的笑着埋在贺天颈窝回抱

抱着抱着莫关山竟不自觉睡着了，但仔细想想他是也该累了，白天上课，晚上打工，原本早就要回去休息的时间偏偏被骚扰者打乱，贺天怜爱的就着相拥的姿势将莫关上抱起，双手托在他全身上下最多肉的屁股上，又软又暖和让他情不自禁的偷偷用手指摩娑了好几下，才准备将人放进被窝里，孰料莫关山像是无尾熊巴着树一样，死活剥不下来，贺天只能整个人跪在床上把人放平后再将莫关山缠在他身上的手脚拿下

他俯撑在莫关山上方，看着对方睡得微张的红唇，鬼使神差的吻了上去，原本只打算浅尝即止，但莫关山无意识的喘息呻吟让他无法克制，他将手伸进莫关山的T-shirt里，沿着他精瘦的腰往上抚摸至胸部，才刚触碰到乳晕，对方的乳头就已敏感的站立，贺天恋恋不舍舔了一下莫关山的唇轻笑

莫关山过于青涩敏感的身体如果就这么他偷吃了的话，他良心实在过意不去，于是便再次啄了下他的唇，将他衣摆拉好，正打算盖上棉被时，原本昏睡的人却突然扒上他的肩头，在他耳边道：「哥哥点了火，不打算灭吗」

贺天先是一惊随即便笑了出来，他将莫关山整个人抱到腿上，面对面时才发现莫关山脸其实红到不行，他用鼻子蹭了蹭对方鼻头，「我的莫莫学坏了」

说完便被莫关山在鼻头咬了一口，「别把我当小孩」

「噢，那我检查看看，看你是不是小孩」，贺天将莫关山的上衣脱掉，发现他看着瘦，脱衣有肌肉，白花花的皮肤居然有精实的胸腹肌，他伸出手沿着浅浅的线条游走，指尖在他腹部摩娑，惹得对方趴在他的肩头痒的肚子不停收缩，贺天就着姿势轻啄莫关山的脖颈，啜出大小不一的红痕，莫关山像个溺水的人，挺胸高昂着头喘息，胸前的两颗乳头直挺的点在贺天上胸，单手脱了自己的上衣，低头含住莫关山浅粉褐色的乳头轻咬吸吮

「唔——嗯啊—哥哥⋯⋯！ 」

莫关山无措的抱着贺天的头叫唤，贺天抬头顺着他脖子的线条舔到耳垂衔咬，轻笑：「这就不行了，还说不是小孩子」，边说手还边沿着莫关山滑溜笔直的背脊向下滑，两手插进裤腰一撑，便把两坨浑圆的屁股给兜了出来，贺天一手抓住一球臀肉揉捏，手感比他想像中好太多了，让他一时之间有点欲罢不能，直到莫关山小声在他耳边说，「恩…别…别再揉了」，他才想起该做的正事

他扯到卡在莫关山大腿上的裤子，白皙的大腿配上被裤子勒红的痕迹，产生了一种绝对领域的情色感，贺天双手抚在莫关山腿侧，看着他淡色的阴茎竖立在他俩之间，龟头湿糊的不像话，沾得两人腹肌发着微妙的水光；凸起的奶头红红肿肿的甚至还有他吸吮过残留的唾液，像是百合花的柱头，再往上是莫关山泛红的唇颊和眼眸，太色了，贺天忍不住在心中感叹

他伸出两塞入莫关山嘴中搅和，刻意带出满手的唾液为莫关山扩张，他先在他肛门口画圈让他不这么紧缩，接这慢慢插入，过程中眼神都未离开过莫关山的脸，他微皱的眉，颤抖的睫毛，透红的鼻尖，轻启的嘴，无一不再勾引着他，他用手指在他的甬道中开拓，弯起指头勾画里头的软肉

「恩……阿哈…哥哥……舒…服恩…」

贺天啄着莫关山的唇，「你为什么这么色，嗯？」，接着左手拉开裤链，早已充血肿胀的肉棒便直挺的弹出来，打在莫关山的阴茎上，贺天就着前列腺液撸动两人的阴茎，右手扒开莫关山扩张充足的后穴就直接挺入，初经人事的屁眼及肠道被硕大的阴茎猛得填满，让莫关山只能张着嘴喘息，发不出声一点声响，腹部和腿根更是微微地颤抖着，贺天恶意的用手抵押莫关山的腹部，让体内的阴茎更加压迫肠道，激得莫关山括约肌不停收缩，头冒出些许精液，待人适应后贺天便撑开莫关山的双臀抽送，肉体的拍打声和少年呻吟声普成一首最美妙的曲子

事后莫关山瘫软的仰躺在床上昏睡，身上各种被抓握过的红手印和吻痕，被抽插过度的后穴渗着肠液和润滑液顺着地心引力落入床单，贺天将人盖上棉被草草的将自己清洗后，拿着温热的毛巾把莫关山全身擦个干净，便钻进被窝从后头搂着莫关山入睡，软软的屁股贴在他的腹部简直不要太舒服，就在他快要睡着时莫关山突然翻身转了过来，贺天敏锐的睁开眼，只见莫关山闭着眼乖巧的睡着，脸颊被枕头压得肉嘟嘟的，倒是有了几分小时候脸颊软呼呼的样子，他轻笑着向前吻了他额头

「晚安，我的小汤圆」

Fin.


End file.
